Bath time
by Kaiina
Summary: Naruto and Kiba are sitting in the hotsprings when Kiba tells him about his crush on Hinata but what happends when Naruto starts to feel the same? KibaXHinaXNaru
1. Kiba's secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did then team 8 would have more screen time... and there would be ice-cream...EVERYWHERE!!!! But it doesn't so team 8 has almost no screen time and there's no ice-cream only ramen.

_**Bath time**_

A sigh of relief escaped his lips when he sat down in the warm spring water. He was so happy that he finally had time to relax. Just some time for himself. Not that he liked being alone. Not at all, he was almost never alone. Akamaru was always by his side. But not today. Akamaru had fallen ill yesterday. Nothing serious just a little fever. He would probably be better in a couple days. First Kiba had thought about staying with him until he got better. But Hana said it would be best to let him rest. So he did. It was weird without Akamaru around but on the other hand. Akamaru deserved a day off. So he decided to come to the hot springs. He closed his eyes and focused on the nice smell that was drifting through the air. After a while he was ripped out of his thoughts by a familiar voice.

"Oi Kiba, it's been a while."

He looked around and noticed a blond shinobi enter the hot springs. His stomach turned, if there was some one he definitely didn't want to see today it was Naruto. He had never liked Naruto but the reason why he always kept to himself. Naruto splashed in the water and sat down next to him.

"Hey Naruto, I didn't know that you came here."

"Well, normally I go to the bathhouse near my house. But I got thrown out because pervy sage couldn't control himself again." He said sighing.

Kiba nodded. And Naruto, who obviously thought that Kiba was interested, continued.

"There's only one girl I'd like to see in a hot spring and that's Sakura-Chan." He said grinning from ear to ear.

Kiba rolled his eyes. He was really frustrated by the way Naruto was so possessed with Sakura.

"Don't you think she's nicer to me since I got back?" Naruto said hopefully not noticing how frustrated Kiba was.

He decided he wasn't going to shut up this time and finally tell Naruto his opinion about his relation with Sakura.

"Listen up Naruto! I don't know why you're so possessed with Sakura. I mean she was never nice to you and to be honest I don't think that she's really nice to anybody except Sasuke. And the only reason why she was nice to him was because she thought he was cool and handsome! She never noticed you until you got back and saw how grown up and strong you've become! Don't you think that's a little suspicious why suddenly she's being so nice to you?! Why the hell are you still in love with her after all these years?! I bet you can't give me 3 good reasons!!"

Kiba couldn't control himself he was relieved that finally after all this time he finally got to say his opinion. He didn't care about Sakura or Naruto but he was sick of seeing him being such a retard. Naruto looked at him surprised but the words Kiba said really got to him. And he realized that it was kind of true. But to him that didn't matter because he knew Sakura was the right women for him.

"Well the reason why I like Sakura is because...because..." He hadn't really thought about it, actually he didn't know why he liked Sakura so much. "W-Well she's...she's pretty and...and...strong and..."

"Oh come on Naruto. Even you can be this retarded. You had a crush on her and that crush just became a habit. Do you really want to be beaten into a pulp everyday by your own wife??"

Naruto thought about it for a while. Maybe Kiba was right. But he wasn't ready to give in yet.

"Well being in love doesn't need any reasons!! And how would you know you've never been in love!!"

Kiba's could feel his cheeks slowly becoming red and he turned his head away to hide it. Naruto grinned.

"So you are in love with some one!" He teased. "Come on tell me who it is!"

Kiba felt like he was being pushed in a corner.

"That's none of your business Naruto!" He snapped.

"It's a human right? A girl right?"

Kiba felt himself loosing his patients.

"Of course it is you BAKA!!!"

Naruto sighed in relief.

"So, do I know her?!" He continued after a short pause.

"Maybe..." Kiba said grinning.

"Come on Kiba. I can know that right. I just want to know if I know her. I'll stop asking about it if you tell me." Naruto said who couldn't control his curiosity.

"Yeah, you know her." He said smiling.

"Really?! Who is it?!?!" Naruto couldn't overcome his curiosity.

"And what about when you said you would stop nagging about it if I told you."

"Oh come on you know who I'm in love with."

"Of course you idiot the whole village knows that your in love with Sakura! Even Shino's bugs know you're in love with Sakura!"

"Why won't you just tell me?!"

"Because it's none of your business!"

"Please Kiba, I'll do anything." Naruto begged.

Kiba was about to say that he should stop whining but than he realized that 'anything' was very tempting. And he did have a couple of jobs that needed to be taken care off.

"Anything?"

"Anything!"

"Alright Naruto here's the deal. I tell you who I like and then you will have to do a couple of things for me."

"Alright! What are the things I need to do?"

"Well as you know Akamaru is sick and I have a solo mission which I'm supposed to go on. So first of all you will take all my solo missions for the next 2 weeks. Second you can't tell ANYBODY about it. You have to swear on... euhm... Ramen! And third you have to walk the dogs of my mother that she left at home. Until she comes back from her mission this monday."

"So I can't tell anybody. That's obvious. I have to do your solo missions AND I have to let your mom's dogs out."

"That's the deal take it or leave it." Kiba grinned he looked forward on having a couple of weeks off. He could see Naruto doubting what he was going to do but in the end his curiosity got the best of him and he accepted.

"Okay Kiba. I'll do it."

"Yeah, but first..." Kiba said expecting.

Naruto sighed and crossed his fingers. "I swear I won't tell anybody or I'll never eat Ramen again. Can you tell me now?"

Kiba blushed a bit. But of course Naruto is too dense to notice. When he thought about his conditions it had seemed fine but now that he had to say it. He actually regretted it.

"Well it's #|&7." Kiba mumbled unbearable.

"What I didn't hear that last part??" Naruto said a little impatient.

"It's #|&7." Kiba mumbled again blushing from ear to ear.

"WHAT?!"

"It's HINATA!!" Kiba screamed. Afterwards glad they were the only ones in the area.

There was a short silence.

"H-Hinata?" Naruto asked a little confused. His brains still preceding the information.

Kiba nodded. A little glad that it was finally of his chest.

"Yeah, contrary to Sakura she's always nice, kind, caring. She's really shy and quiet. She doesn't judge and she gets along with everybody even you. She can be soft and sweet but also determined and strong." Kiba thought for a moment. He could name her good qualities but it would never be enough to describe what it was about her that made him love her so much. "She's also smart and pretty."

Naruto listened to what Kiba said. Maybe he was right. Hinata had always been nice to him. She was nice to everybody. She always smiled at him. And even when everybody was so cruel to him she never was. When he got older he started to make new friends and people started to acknowledge him but in a way he had never needed to proof himself to her. She had been friendly and kind before anybody else had been. Before Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi and everybody else. He wondered why he had never noticed what a sweet and caring person she was maybe it was because she was so quiet and shy.

"Maybe your right Kiba... Maybe Sakura-chan really isn't the right one for me. He muttered." Naruto responded.

"Hey Naruto," Kiba said lifting his eyebrows. "Well I told you so don't forget the deal we made." He didn't even try to hide the wide grin on his face.

"Yeah yeah I remember don't worry I don't go back on my world." Naruto answered said sighing.

"Okay Naruto I have to go now. I should check on Akamaru. You should probably go to the Hokage for my missions and don't forget you have to be at my house tomorrow at six."

"Okay I'll meet you after I ate some ramen."

"I mean six in the morning you idiot. The dogs have to be walked at 6, 12 and 8 in the evening."

"What??!!" Kiba could hear Naruto scream after he got inside.

* * *

_I have some chapters of this story that are ready to upload but haven't been uploaded yet so... they will come soo._


	2. Puppy eyes

He grabbed his clothes and quickly got dressed. He couldn't believe he actually said how he felt about her out loud. And to Naruto. He hated that guy. The way she always blushed when she saw him and the way she always talked about him. It made him sick in his stomach the way she looked at him. The way she only looked at him. He would have given anything for that look. No not anything... EVERYTHING. He walked trough the streets lost in his own thoughts about the girl he so passionately loved. And before he knew it he had arrived home. He went straight to the recovery room of his sister's practice where Akamaru was waiting for him... He thought. He walked in the room to find as he expected Akamaru and to his surprise Hinata was sitting next to him with a small box in her hands.

"H-Hey Kiba-kun." She said a little bit surprised. She knew this was Kiba's house but his sister had just told her that he wasn't home.

"Hey Hinata. I just got home. Why are you here?" Kiba asked.

"Oh... Shino-kun told me that Akamaru was sick so I came to visit him. I brought him a get-well present."

He looked at the little box in her hands. "How long have you been here?"

"Oh not long. Is Akamaru going to be alright?"

"Yeah sure. It's just the flew. Hey what's in the box." He pointed at the little present for Akamaru in her lap.

"W...Well it's a..."

"Wait wait! Let me guess." He interrupted her. He took the little box out of her hands. He carefully smelled the box and analyzed it.

"And?" Hinata asked smiling.

"It's definitely food... It's some kind of meat cookie with lam..." He sniffed again. "No... no it's definitely pork. And it's still fresh. Did you make these yourself??"

She nodded and laughed. "Yeah I did."

She opened the box filled with some kind of cookies filled with pork. He could feel the smell of meat enter his nose. Damn it smelled good.

"Here you go Akamaru." She reached out to give the large dog his treats but then stopped. "Kiba-kun are you sure he can have this? I mean he's sick. Maybe this isn't a good idea."

"No, it's okay he can eat it. It's really nice that you thought about making him something."

"Of course Kiba-kun. Akamaru is my teammate and he's sick. I care about my teammates so the least I can do is visit him and make him something." She gave the box to Akamaru who was relieved that he finally got his treats. Kiba couldn't help but watch her as she gave him his cookies and smiled when he licked her fingers.

"Akamaru that tickles." She giggled.

'I wouldn't mind licking her like that if it would make her smile at me like that.' Kiba muttered inside his mouth looking jealous at the sweet way she petted Akamaru and smiled at him. 'Lucky dog.'

"Kiba, I'm sorry did I do something wrong? Did I do something to upset you?"

Kiba looked up and noticed Hinata looking at him with sad eyes. Like she just got smacked in the face. "No, of course not. Why do you ask?"

"It's just because you looked so mad. I thought I did something wrong. Are you sure your not mad?"

"Of course I'm not mad Hinata. You know I could never be mad at you." He grinned. She sighed in relieve. She was glad that he wasn't mad at her because for a moment he looked really angry and also a little bit sad. Like she did something insulting. It was nice to know there was at least one person in her life that she couldn't anger or disappoint. But Kiba was her rock. He was always nice. He was always there for her and was never mad.

"H-Hey Hinata do you have anything to do tomorrow?" Kiba asked a little bit anxious.

"Nothing special maybe I'm going to train. Why?"

"Well the rookie nine are going to the beach tomorrow. And I was wondering if you were coming?" He asked a little bit shy.

"Yes Sakura told me but I don't think I'm going."

"Oh come on Hinata. Shino isn't going because... well... because... do you see him running around in a swim short?"

That made Hinata giggle. "No, not really"

"So Shino's not going to go and if your not going I'll be the only one."

"N-No Kiba I-I can't."

"Oh pleas Hinata. Pleas don't make me go alone." Kiba looked at her with begging puppy dog eyes.

"B-But you won't be alone. Naruto-kun is going and Shikamaru and Chouji and..." Hinata said trying not to look at him because she knows that if she did she was going to say yes.

"Oh that's not what I mean. Come on Hinata, Ino and Sakura are going to. Pleas."

"B-But Akamaru... S-Some one r-really s-should..."

"Oh Akamaru is going to be just fine. Pleas don't make me go alone. Pleas Hinata."

She looked at him. A big mistake she realized afterwards. And he looked at her with sad puppy eyes. That were practically begging her. She realized that if she was going to look in his eyes any longer she was going to drown in them. She quickly turned her head and started to blush. Blush? Since when did she start blushing around Kiba-kun? "O-okay okay I'll go." She said so he would stop looking at her.

He grinned realizing he won. "Great! Now at least I won't have to watch Chouji al day in his swim shorts."

"I-I think I should go. Akamaru should get some rest."

"Okay Hinata then I'll see you tomorrow." He said with a grin on his face that probably wouldn't go away soon.

He let her out the door. And as soon as he closed the door she started to run as fast as she could. She knew exactly where she was going. She ran through the busy streets of Konoha running so fast that she almost bumped into somebody on the way. Whispering to herself. 'Pleas, pleas be home. Pleas' She was relieved when she saw a house decorated with beautiful flowers. She slowly opened the door and walked in. She let out when she heard the friendly voice that she had wanted to hear.

"Welcome in the Yamanaka flower shop. Oh Hinata it's you." The young woman said a little bit curious.

"Ino I need your help."

"Of course Hinata tell me what's the matter?"

"Well remember that tomorrow we're going to the beach. Well first I didn't even wanted to go but then Kiba-kun convinced me because he was looking at me like that and..." Ino only

understood half of what she was saying because she was really rattling.

"Wow Hinata wait a minute. So your coming with us because Kiba looked at you?"

"No... no he didn't just look at me. He looked at me like this." She tried to copy the sad and begging way that he had looked at her. "And my head was about to turn into a tomato so I had to say something to make him stop."

Ino smiled. "I didn't know you were in love with Kiba." She teased.

"I-I'm not."

"Oh come on Hinata. Your lying and you know it. But of course I can't blame you he is very cute."

"Ino, I'm not in love with Kiba-kun!"

"Don't worry Hinata it's normal that to be attracted to your team-mate but trust me it's just physical. It's just because you spend so much time with each other and because he's cute. It's just a crush."

"Ino can we pleas go back to my problem." Hinata said because she knew that she couldn't possibly win from Ino.

"Wasn't that your problem?"

"N-No."

"Oh okay tell me."

"I need to go to the beach tomorrow but I don't have anything to wear."

"Is that your big problem?"

"Y-Yes."

"In my opinion your other problem was bigger." She saw that Hinata wanted to say something again and quickly continued. "But don't worry just wear some bikini or swimsuit that you have lying around."

"But I don't have anything."

"Nothing at all?"

"N-No"

"And what if you go swimming?"

"I d-don't. I don't like swimming in public. The last time I went swimming was a year ago and that doesn't fit me anymore."

"I would love to help Hinata but I need to stay in the shop. And I don't think my swimsuits will fit you because your breasts are bigger then mine."When she saw the disappointed look on her friends face she thought about other options and then suddenly had the answer. "I know. Why don't you keep the shop open and then I'll go you a swimsuit."

"A-Are you sure that's okay Ino?"

"Yeah sure, don't worry Hinata I know what I'm doing. I'll be back in a half hour."

"O-Okay Ino. Arrigato."

Hinata handed her some money and watched her leave the small flower shop.

* * *

Ino was standing in a small shop with two items in her hands and a contend smile on her face. In her right hand she was holding an light blue swimming suit and in her left hand a turquoise/light blue bikini with white details. She wondered which one to take. 'Hinata would probably choose the swimsuit. But I'm not Hinata. If it depended on her she would probably swim in a jacket and pants.' She thought. 'And in the bikini she definitely won't go unnoticed by Naruto.' She smiled as she placed the swimsuit back where she found it. 'Or Kiba.'

* * *

It was still early when Hinata woke up. She slipped out of bed and tried not to make a noise. She had told her father that she was going to train. Maybe she just should have told him the truth then she wouldn't have to go. She got dressed and collected all her stuff. Including the bikini. The longer it took to arrive to the meeting point at the front gate the more she wanted to leave and go home. She turned the last corner and could see a people standing in the open gate. She waved and ran in there direction. She recognized them immediately. Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba were standing in the open gate waiting.

"Goomen, Am I the last one?" She asked worried that she had been holding them up.

"No, were still waiting on 2 other people." Sakura said.

"Oh really who?"

"Of course Naruto and Sai we know he's not really one of the rookie nine but we thought it would be unfair not to invite him. He is a part of team 7."

Just after Sakura said that Naruto's voice echoed through the streets.

"I'm telling you for the last time Sai! Don't talk about dicks."

"I'm just saying that I was surprised you had a dick. Although it's nothing special."

They walked around the corner and couldn't help but notice that the group was staring at them.

"Naruto, your to loud. You really shouldn't scream like that." Sakura said. Annoyed by her two teammates.

For a moment Kiba felt sorry for Sakura. Not that he really liked her or anything. But he thought Naruto was a total idiot this guy looked even worse.

Sakura turned to Sai and introduced him to her friends. "Sai, meet Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuuga."

Sai thought about the nicknames he could give. It was more difficult then he thought. He had learned he had to give a nickname that was the opposite of there features. Sakura and Naruto couldn't help but hold there breath.

"Hello, Kitty cat, whore."

"What did you call her?!?" Kiba said slamming Sai into the wall behind him.

"Kiba, stop! He didn't mean it. Kiba!" Sakura said.

Sai just kept smiling at him and Kiba was about to punch him when he felt a small hand on his shoulder and a soft voice that was almost unhearable. "P-pleas Kiba-kun, i-it's okay."

He hesitated for a minute but then slowly released him. "Fine, but if you ever say anything like that again to my teammate I will kill you."

Sai still had the same innocent smile on his face that was really pissing Kiba off.

Naruto and Sakura sighed in relieve. This was going to be a long day.

"Okay we should get going if we want to be home on time." Sakura said in an attempt to relief the tension that was in the air.

* * *

_Yeah I know that it's crappy but I wrote this 5 months ago maybe longer. There were probably more mistakes then normally but I told you it was from a long time ago. I hope you guys enjoy it anyway but don't worry if you don't better chapters are coming up!_

_Oh and pleas do not flame the KibaXHina paring. If you don't like it I understand and you can give your opinion but it's not nice to people who like KibaXHina more. Everybody can have his own opinion or preference. I like both couples._

_Cookies, hugs and kisses for my lovely readers._


	3. Beach

On the way to the beach there was a good atmosphere. Everybody was in a good mood and even Kiba seemed to be lightening up again.

"Hey, Hinata are you going to tell me why you didn't want to come to the beach or what?" He asked her when they were walking alone at the back of the group.

"Oh it was nothing I just didn't feel like going." She said although she never had been a good liar.

"Yeah right. You were pretty stubborn and that's not like you at all. You really didn't want to go. Tell me, come on." He grinned seeing that her face slowly became red and she turned her head to the ground.

"It was nothing. I just didn't feel like going to the beach." She tried again although she knew he wasn't going to believe her.

"I know that your lying. You can trust me? You know that right?" He said the disappointment was obvious in his voice.

"No, no Kiba-kun it's not that but..."She sighed.

Before Kiba new it she leaned towards him he felt his pulse rising as her lips came closer to him. He felt her warm breath in his ear as she whispered.

"I-I didn't ha-have a bathing suit." Then she pulled back but the warm feeling in his ear still lingered.

"Oh, was that it? You have one now right?"

"Y-yeah, I asked Ino to get me one."

"And why didn't you? You can swim right?" Now that he was thinking about it. He never had seen her swimming before.

"I-I can swim b-but I just don't like to swim... in public."

"Oh" He said staring at the loose clothing that she always wore. He laughed. He could've known that. That she would be embarrassed to were a swimsuit. She looked at him wondering what made him laugh so hard. "Don't worry Hinata you'll be just fine."

She blushed a bit. She could've known that she could tell Kiba. Maybe if she had said the reason before he would have let her stay home.

Kiba tapped on her shoulder and she was startled a bit. "Were here."

Hinata looked at the beach. It was a beautiful spot with white sand and clear blue water. On the left the send was replaced by rocks a 1.5 meters above the water. (which makes it perfectly for diving, fishing and etc.) And behind her was the forest they just came out of. 'This is the perfect place it has everything. Rocks, sand, water, a forest to change in and best of al no people because these woods are to dangerous for tourists.' "Wow, it's perfect." She whispered so soft that it was almost unheareble. (is that a word??)

"You guys can set up the stuff and we'll go change." Sakura said. Pulling Hinata and Ino back in the forest.

After a few minutes the picnic was set and the radio was turned on. The boys were laughing and talking and there was a pleasant atmosphere. And not much later Ino, Sakura and Hinata joined them. Kiba couldn't help but stare at Hinata he had never seen her in a bikini before now that he thought about it she always wore loose clothing and he never saw her with anything else on. He noticed that other boys were starring at her too and she was already uncomfortable to begin with. He remembered what she told him and maybe she had been right. The boys were all kind of staring at her. Sakura and Ino who were kind of feeling ignored quickly tried to distract the boys.

"What do you think of my bikini Shikamaru?" Ino asked.

"How am I supposed to know? I don't know anything about clothing. That's so troublesome." He said obviously not in the mood to give her attention.

"Yes, I can see that." She said as she looked at the old and not very special short he was wearing.

Kiba chuckled. 'She was right about that.'

"Hey, anybody want to swim?" Naruto asked.

The group ran to the beach all very enthusiastic about there 'no-adults-beach-one-day-vacation'.

Kiba just got a great idea he took Hinata to the rocks that were a little bit higher then the sea. "Come on Hinata this is going to be fun."

She looked a little bit unsure. When she looked down at the sea. "Kiba-kun maybe we shouldn't j..." She was interrupted when Kiba took a RUN-UP ran full speed at Hinata swept her of her feet bridal style and jumped with a loud 'Yahoo'. She let out a scream of surprise and fear. Quickly holding on to him when his feet left the ground. They landed in the water with a big splash soaking all the others still standing on the shoreline.

"Come on the water is great." Kiba yelled to them when he came back to the surface.

"Damn this is just a drag." Shikamaru complained as he stepped in the water.

When they approached noon everybody got out of the water and sat down to eat. Hinata was looking at the pictures that Chouji had taken with his new camera and noticed that he had taken a picture of her and Kiba in mid air when they had just arrived.

"Hey Kiba-kun look." She said showing him the picture. He watched it and grinned.

"That actually doesn't look so bad at all." He looked at his own grinning face then at her screaming one now realizing how close she had been to him.

"Hey, let me see those." Sakura said taking the camera out of Hinata's hands. "That's actually a pretty nice picture." She flipped through the rest until a couple pictures later a smile spread across her face. "Hey, Ino-pig look at the ugly picture I have of you."

Ino snapped the picture out of her hands. "The only reason the pictures ugly is because your on it forehead-girl." She grinned.

After they ate the group kind of spread out. Ino and Sakura went to play beach volley. Naruto, Kiba and Chouji went back to the water. Sai sat on the rocks drawing something and Shikamaru and Hinata stayed on the beach. Kiba was kind of disappointed that she didn't go to the water with him but on the other hand she had been in the water the entire morning he could believe she was tired.

When everybody left Shikamaru laid on his back and stared at the clouds. Hinata knew that she should let him be. She took the book out of her bag and started reading it. She didn't really care about being tanned but she felt like taking a break. It was pretty quiet with the radio of and only the sound of Ino and Sakura playing on the background. But she didn't mind. Time raced by and before she knew it was 2 hours later.

"I'm exhausted." Kiba yawned sitting down next to her.

"Oh Kiba-kun." Hinata said startled. "I didn't hear you coming."

He grinned. "The others are still in the water but I'm way to tired." He laid down on the towel next to her. He closed his eyes and enjoyed his brake. Hinata looked at him. He was really tanned from all the days he spend outside. He had always been an outdoors person. His chest and arms were really muscular. She blushed.

"K-Kiba-kun do-do you want something to eat?" She asked soft. "Kiba-kun?" She asked again when he didn't answer. "Kiba-kun are you awake?" She waited but he didn't respond. 'Guess not.' She smiled. 'That was quick.'

She opened her book again but was interrupted again by a well known voice. "Hey Hinata is Kiba sleeping?"

She nodded. "I-I thinks so Na-Naruto-kun."

He grinned. "We should bury him in the sand." He picked up some sand and started to cover his feet.

She smiled. Naruto was always so much fun to be around. She laid her book back in her bag and helped Naruto cover Kiba in sand. They both had to try there best not to chuckle when they thought about the look on his face when he woke up.

Shikamaru looked at them and let out a soft: "Troublesome" Before he went back to his cloud watching.

They were almost finished when Naruto's hand touched hers. It was an accident and was only for half a second but Hinata couldn't help feeling butterfly's in her stomach and blushing a bit. When they were finally finished Naruto wrote a message in the sand and grinned.

"Let's go watch Sakura and Ino" He said pulling her up.

After half an hour Kiba woke up. "What the hell?!" He said to nobody in particular because he was the only one around. He was covered in sand and only his head was sticking out. Next to him a message was written in the sand.

'Kiba you looked cold'

'Love Naruto and Hinata'

He could see the handwriting was Naruto's. He read that same sentence over and over. What did it mean? Was it just some joke. Or did something happen between them when he was asleep? He relaxed. He knew he was just exaggerating. It was just a joke. He had told Naruto how he felt about Hinata. And Naruto loved Sakura. So he had nothing to worry about. He got up and saw that everybody was in the water. He walked up to them until Naruto noticed him.

"Hey Kiba! What did you think of your sleeping bag?" He yelled. Hinata and Naruto chuckled. The look on his face was priceless.

When night fell they had started a campfire and watched the sundown. Kiba tried to keep his gaze on it but it was hard with Hinata sitting next to him. She was wearing her normal clothes again because it was to cold and her hair was still wet. The sundown reflected in her eyes and she seemed almost hypnotized. He couldn't resist but whisper: "Your so beautiful." He flinched at what came over his own lips. It didn't take him two seconds to regret his words and he prepared for her rejection.

"Yeah, your right. It's really beautiful." She said her eyes still looking at the sundown and not at him. He sighed. He had said it to soft and she hadn't heard his sentence completely. She thought he was talking about the sundown. He looked at the sun again sinking in the sea. It was a beautiful sight but not as beautiful as the sight next to him. The last piece of the sun disappeared out of sight and everybody turned to the campfire.

* * *

I know this chapter isn't really good and kind of hasty. But it's 5 months ago that I wrote it (or longer I can't remember exactly.) I had a lot of trouble with it and I was in a rush to get it over with but now you can see how much I've progressed in 5 months ^^ How did I get better? Just practice and a bit of experience. The next chapter will be a new one and will hopefully be better :D


End file.
